The Search
by racerchickjr01
Summary: Can Elena find Stefan? Will she love him still when she does or will she fall for the dangerous and mysterious Damon? Will they make it to save Stefan in time?
1. Chapter 1: Sensation

This takes place in the recent book by L. J Smith. Remember I don't own the vampire Diaries. This is the scene after Elena and Damon are at the shabby hotel and she almost fell into the bath tub water. Please review!

Damon looked at me angry and defeated. He pushed me roughly away. "Leave me alone."

"Damon," I whispered touching my lips he had just kissed.

He turned and glared at me before returning to look out the window. "Go to bed."

"I'm not going to sleep until you do," I hissed.

Damon growled and glared at me. "Go to sleep Elena."

"No," I pouted sitting on the chair arms across my chest.

Damon let a snarl and I resisted the urge to flinch because truly…right now he scared me. Damon strode over and picked me up bringing me to the bed. He placed me on and pushed me down. "Sleep."

He was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand. He turned and looked down at it. Quickly before he could rip it away from me I stood up and pressed my lips to his. He tried to moved I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He froze and didn't respond to my kissed. I gently kissed up his jaw to his ear. "Come on Damon. Isn't this what you wanted. For me to be your 'Princess of Darkness.'"

I gently returned my lips to his and opened my mouth making my tongue trace his bottom lip. Then tried to get inside his mouth. After was seemed like minutes I felt his will break. Finally he opened his mouth and let my tongue come in and explore. My tongue touched the inside of his cheeks and rubbed up against his own tongue.

I knew this was only to get his attention and for him to sleep in the bed but I think he thought it was more than that because he gently laid me on the bed with his body over mine and then I was the one refusing him to enter my mouth. He growled and pressed his tongue harder against my teeth. His hand went down the side of my body making me gasp giving him the chance to enter.

I heard someone moan and realized it was me. I felt my hand go through his hair and grab hold of it bringing him closer.

"Elena," Damon whispered in my ear.

I sighed as his body pressed harder against mine. I moaned and felt an immediate hard sensation between my legs. I gasped and unconsciously rubbed up and down against it.

Damon growled and pinned my hands above my head.

"Damon," I moaned as I rubbed harder.

I felt his weight press harder against me then. I felt him removing my shirt. I sighed and felt my eyes droop from already having been tired. I tugged his shirt off and felt him remove my shirt. I closed my eye as he kissed me up and down. I don't remember opening my eyes ever before I fell asleep with exhaustion.


	2. READ! READ ME ALL!

Okay I officially have decided to change my pen name. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up before I do. Thanks! Oh and I only got THREE reviews on the new chapter. It's not bad but it's not good either. Come on people encourage me! Remember I don't own any of the books I write about. I just changed them to the way I and you readers like. P.S My NEW pen name is 'That One Chick, You know with the hair? or it might just be 'that one chick.' Wait and see! Please I need more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated on any of my books! I've been so busy with school and my book that I really haven't had the time. But now that summer is I have all the time in the world to update! Well the good news is while I was working at school and on my book I also was working on my books on fan fiction(which wasn't as much as I would have liked but was all I could do). OH! So besides this Ill be updating sometime soon very soon haha sorry it's hard to update while I no longer have internet to so the library is a long ways from home well the good one anyway plus I forgot my special flash drive. So I'll be updating sometime this week. Thanks for being a supporter! :D **


End file.
